Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for water toxicity assessment, and more particularly to a method for analyzing water toxicity based on bio-omics integration technology, specifically, to a high throughput screening method for comprehensively analyzing complicate water toxicity and toxicity mechanism thereof based on bio-omics integration technology.
Description of the Related Art
Trace toxic and hazardous organic pollutants and heavy metals have been detected in secondary effluent from sewage treatment plants, sources of drinking water, and tap water. Such pollutants cause environmental health risks. Thus, it is desired to develop a comprehensive, accurate, and sensitive method for analyzing water toxicity to determine the effect and mechanism of sewage toxicity and to predict risks to human health.
Conventional water toxicity assessment methods include bioassays based on in vitro and in vivo detection. These detection methods use biological reaction endpoints (such as death rates, stress responses, and oxidative damages) to reflect toxicity effects of pollutants, which are simple and fast. However, such conventional methods have the following disadvantages: 1) The conventional methods only reflect individual biochemical functions and states of organism or tissue and organ, and lack entire and systematic toxicity assessment indexes. 2) Such methods are not sensitive enough; they are only responsive to pollutants of high concentrations but unable to detect the toxicity effect of trace pollutants. 3) Because pollutants are complex, it is difficult to identify and detect each component, and it is unrealistic to conduct biological toxicity detection for each component. Besides, joint toxicity, including synergistic or antagonistic effects, may occur between different pollutants. All of the above make it difficult to accurately assess the comprehensive toxicity and toxicity mechanism of the water body using conventional methods.